Puzzle Memoar
by Uchihamelia
Summary: Tentang relevansi tak biasa. Tentang kaleidoskop kenangan Sasuke dan Sakura di masalalu. Tentang dua hati yang akhirnya menyatu menjadi satu. Tentang cinta yang saling melengkapi. Dan tentang rasa yang ditunjukkan secara implisit. For event : Forehead Poke Celebration. [Canon]


" _Kau sudah mau pergi? Tsunade-sama baru saja mau menyelesaikan pengobatan tanganmu dengan bantuan sel Hashirama."_

" _Aku perlu menyaksikannya sendiri, seperti apa dunia ini. Semua hal yang selama ini ku abaikan, aku punya firasat kalau kali ini aku akan bisa melihat semua dengan lebih baik. Dan jika aku melewatkan kesempatan itu, menurutku… takkan ada kesempatan berikutnya. Selain itu, ada beberapa hal yang masih menggangguku."_

" _Bagaimana…? Jika ku bilang, kalau aku, ingin ikut?"_

" _Ini adalah perjalanan penebusan dosaku. Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua dosaku."_

" _Tidak ada hubungannya, katamu?"_

 _Intuisinya bergerak diluar kendali, tangan satu-satunya yang masih tersisa itu tiba-tiba saja terulur, TAP lalu menjentikkan jemari tangan itu di kening mulus sang gadis berhelai merah muda._

" _Aku akan menemui lagi, Terimakasih."_

.

.

 **Uchihaamelia Presents a Story**

 **Puzzle Memoar**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate T**

.

.

Summary : Tentang relevansi tak biasa. Tentang kaleidoskop kenangan Sasuke dan Sakura di masalalu. Tentang dua hati yang akhirnya menyatu menjadi satu. Tentang cinta yang saling melengkapi. Dan tentang rasa yang ditunjukkan secara implisit. For event : Forehead Poke Celebration.

.

.

Kembali pada hari-hari yang lalu. Hari-hari dimana dia; lelaki pongah Uchiha itu masih terbaring lemah, pasca pertarungan sengit yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Naruto— di lembah akhir. Kedua pemuda itu adalah orang yang penting untukmu, kehadiran mereka takkan tergantikan. Uzumaki Naruto— sahabat terbaikmu. Lelaki yang selalu ada untukmu, melindungimu, dan selalu siap siaga saat kamu dalam bahaya. Dan satu lagi, dia. Uchiha Sasuke— satu-satunya anggota _klan_ Uchiha yang tersisa. Lelaki cinta pertamamu. Lelaki yang sanggup membuatmu melupakan bagaimana pedihnya rasa sakit. Lelaki yang kehadirannya selalu kamu harapkan, untuk terus berada disisimu— mendampingimu. Lelaki yang selalu kamu cinta sepenuh hati.

.

.

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **day ; After he and Naruto fought in valley of the end**_

Malam itu saat kau membuka pintu, liquid bening perlahan mulai mencair. Turun menetes, membasahi kulit pipimu. Pemandangan yang ada di hadapanmu lah, penyebab kau mencucurkan airmata. Pemandangan itu adalah dia; Uchiha Sasuke. Dia terbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit Konoha. Mata dengan gradasi warna berbeda miliknya damai terpejam. Kulit putihnya tampak pucat. Rambut raven yang biasanya terlihat keren itu, juga nampak berantakan. Dan gulungan perban masih meliliti lengan terluka dia. Bukan terluka. Lebih tepatnya, tangan yang terputus, akibat pertarungannya di lembah akhir tersebut. Dan bercak darah juga kentara menghiasi perban yang membungkus lengan kirinya itu.

Menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam melalui hidung, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan melalui mulut. Setelah tiga kali mengulangnya, kau mulai melangkahkan kakimu berjalan mendekati ranjang. Dimana sosok lelaki tak berdaya itu terbaring di atasnya.

Mendudukkan dirimu diatas kursi yang berada disamping ranjang, kemudian tangan mungil milikmu menyentuh pelan pundak dia yang sedang terlelap tidur.

"Maaf membangunkanmu, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku harus mengganti perbannya." Suara nyaring nan lembut milikmu, terdengar menginterupsi indera pendengaran dia yang tengah terlelap bermimpi dalam imajinasi.

Namun dia diam. Matanya tetap terpejam. Saat kau mulai berpikir dia mungkin tidak mendengarmu, karena masih ternyenyak di alam mimpi. Tiba-tiba terdengar resonansi khas miliknya "Hn," gumaman itu membuat bibirmu refleks melengkung ke bawah, membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Kau mulai bertindak. Dengan cekatan, jemari tanganmu mulai melepas perban yang sudah penuh noda darah itu. Lalu, menggantinya dengan perban yang masih putih bersih. Kemudian kau melilitkan perban steril itu pada lengan yang sudah tidak berbentuk sempurna itu lagi.

Wajah dia sedikit meringis, saat kau merekatkan perban itu terlalu erat. Namun kau tetap membiarkan, tak mengendurkannya barang sedikit. Tentu saja, supaya darah yang masih keluar menetes dari tangan kirinya itu tidak terlalu banyak. Demi kebaikannya juga.

Setelah perban itu merekat rapi dan erat. Kau mulai mengeluarkan _chakra_ hijau yang dikumpulkan di telapak tanganmu. Lalu mengarahkan telapak tanganmu yang sudah dipenuhi _chakra_ penyembuhan itu pada lengan kirinya.

Matamu terfokus menatap lengan tak sempurna dia. Bukan wajahnya. Karena dirimu tahu betul, jika wajah itu yang kau tatap, konsentrasi mu akan hilang. Kau tak tahu, saat dia sudah membuka matanya dan kini sedang menatapmu. Kau baru menyadari itu, saat dirimu telah selesai mengobati lengan dia dengan _ninjutsu_ medismu.

"S-Sasuke- _kun_ …" kau kikuk, ditatap lamat-lamat seperti itu olehnya.

"… Terimakasih." Kali ini bukan resonansi. Dia mengucapkannya dengan sangat jelas.

Bibirmu kembali membentuk sebuah senyuman. Kau bangkit dari kursi yang kau duduki. Meraih selimut yang tengah menutupi ujung kaki hingga pinggang pemuda Uchiha itu, kemudian kau menariknya hingga batas leher.

"Selamat beristirahat Sasuke- _kun_. Besok aku akan kembali."

Dia tidak menjawab, ataupun memberi tanggapan. Namun kau melihat sudut bibirnya tertarik kearah kiri dan kanan. Itu adalah senyuman. Dia memberikan senyuman padamu meski sangat tipis. Dan kau merasa senang, ketika melihatnya tersenyum kepadamu, hanya kepadamu. Tentu saja, kau percaya diri bahwa dia sekarang hanya tersenyum kepadamu, karena kau adalah satu-satunya objek yang dia lihat dalam ruangan ini— saat ini.

.

.

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **day ;**_ _ **After he and Naruto fought in valley of the end**_

Mentari bersinar cerah menyinari semesta. Embun pagi menebarkan percikan basah pada bunga dan tumbuhan disepanjang jalanan desa. Sedang kau berjalan dengan hati yang ceria.

Masih terbayang dalam ingatanmu, senyum tipis dia semalam. Mempesona, atau mungkin kau yang terlalu berlebihan. Tiba-tiba saja langkah kakimu terhenti, saat kau melintasi toko bunga Yamanaka. Itu adalah toko bunga milik keluarga Ino, sahabat perempuan yang dulu pernah menjadi rivalmu.

Bibir merah menggoda Ino langsung merekah saat ia melihatmu. Dan tatapan matanya berbinar kegirangan. "Hey, ada apa pagi-pagi kau datang kemari?" sapanya padamu.

Kau tersenyum aneh padanya. Jemari tangan mu kemudian menelusup ke sela-sela helaian rambut merah mudamu. "Ano... aku mencari bunga." kau berujar. Tapi matamu tidak menatap Ino. Mungkinkah kau merasa malu karena akan membeli sebuket bunga? Atau kau merasa bingung untuk bertindak? Bola mata _emerald_ mu berputar, menelusuri satu persatu rangkaian bunga-bunga yang berjejer rapi ditempatnya. Dan pandangan matamu lalu berhenti tepat disatu bunga— Krisan putih. Bunga yang terlihat cantik dan sedang menatapmu. Seolah berkata _'pilihlah aku'_ kepadamu, diantara puluhan bunga lainnya yang berada disini.

"Bunga untuk Sasuke- _kun_ , kah?" tanya Ino lagi. Kau menganggukkan kepala, namun tetap tidak menatapnya. Jari-jari Ino kemudian mengelus pergelangan tanganmu. Mendapat sentuhan dikulit terbuka tanpa kain penghalang, membuatmu sedikit terkesiap. Manik _emerald_ mu langsung memandang _aquamarine_ nya. "Uhmm.. A-aku... ingin membeli sebuket bunga krisan putih untuk Sasuke- _kun_." nada suaramu sedikit tertahan.

Tapi tiba-tiba Ino tertawa cukup keras. Beruntunglah dirimu, karena pagi ini suasana di toko bunga Yamanaka masih sepi. "Ada apa?" ucapmu sambil mengerutkan kening. Kau merasa heran mengapa Ino tertawa.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, kau memilih bunga yang tepat untuk Sasuke- _kun_. Krisan putih— bunga yang tidak mudah layu dan mempunyai banyak manfaat. Sasuke- _kun_ pasti akan menyukainya, Sakura."

Bibir merah muda mu kembali merekah "Aha, begitu. Terimakasih, Ino."

.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit Konoha, kau segera menuju kamar rawat Sasuke. Dia masih tertidur pulas diranjangnya. Wajahnya juga masih pucat, namun tetap terlihat tampan. Kau membuka tirai yang membatasi sinar mentari menelusup memasuki ruangan. Kemudian kau meletakkan sebuket bunga krisan putih pada vas bunga yang berada diatas meja, lalu kau menuangkan sebotol air pada vas yang telah berisi bunga krisan putih itu.

Kepalamu langsung menoleh, begitu mendengar pergerakan suara dari seseorang. Dia sudah terbangun. Matanya menyipit menangkap kilau cahaya yang menyeruak menusuk mata. " _Ohayou_ , Sasuke- _kun_."

Dia tidak menjawab. Namun sudut bibirnya kembali tertarik kesisi kiri dan kanan. Dia kembali tersenyum padamu. Bahkan kali ini, senyumannya lebih merekah dari tadi malam.

Senyumnya memang semanis gula. Namun kau menahan diri, agar tidak bertindak euforia. Kau mengerjakan semuanya dengan profesional. Mulai dari mengganti cairan infus yang hampir habis, mengecek tensi darah, lalu mengganti balutan perban pada lengan kirinya. Setelah selesai melakukan semua itu, kau berjalan menghampiri krisan putih dalam vas bunga diatas meja. "Hari ini, aku membawakanmu bunga krisan putih Sasuke- _kun_. Semoga kau menyukainya."

Lagi-lagi dia tidak menjawab. Tapi tatapan matanya tertuju pada apa yang kau maksud. Ketika kau hendak melangkahkan kaki keluar membuka pintu, terdengar suara baritone yang menguar.

"Kalau kau ada waktu, jangan lupa nanti kembali lagi kesini, Sakura."

Tentu saja kau senang mendengarnya. Menolehkan kepala untuk menatapnya, kemudian kau menganggukkan kepalamu mantap. Dan tentu, dengan pancaran _emerald_ yang berbinar.

.

.

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **day ;**_ _ **After he and Naruto fought in valley of the end**_

Kau merasa kesal. Hari sudah senja, sedang kau baru akan mengunjungi kamar rawat Sasuke sekarang. Pasien yang harus kau periksa hari ini sangat banyak, hingga baru saat senja inilah kau mempunyai waktu luang untuk berkunjung menuju kamar rawatnya.

Ruang rawat Sasuke masih gelap. Belum ada yang menyalakan sumber penerangan dalam kamar rawat ini. Kau merasa bersalah, dia pasti merasa bosan seharian ini. Dengan segera, tanganmu menyentuh saklar, menyalakan bola lampu yang menjadi sumber penerang ruangan.

Kepala Sasuke menghadap jendela, membelakangimu. Kau menghembuskan nafas keras, kemudian tanpa permisi kau mendudukkan dirimu pada kursi disamping ranjang. Kepala Sasuke masih menghadap jendela. Kau yakin benar, dia tidak sedang tertidur. Jadi, kau menyentuh lembut tangannya.

Namun tak ada reaksi apapun darinya. Kau kembali menghela nafas keras. "Maaf Sasuke- _kun_ , hari ini aku baru sempat mengunjungimu sekarang," ucapmu pelan. Lima detik kemudian, kepala Sasuke sudah menghadapmu.

Dia tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Tapi kau dapat menangkap impresi jika dia merasa kesal, juga bosan. Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu, terlalu bingung harus melakukan apa. Kau membiarkan dirimu impulsif dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya "Kau bosan seharian disini sendirian, Eh?" ujarmu dengan nada bercanda.

Dia menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak. Aku— hanya ingin pulang," sahutnya dengan tatapan serius. Iris mata _emerald_ mu membulat. "Ke-kemana?" ucap kau tergagap. Dia menatapmu dengan kening yang berkerut sekarang, "Hn. Kemana lagi kalau bukan apartemenku," jawabnya simpul.

Pikiranmu melayang selama beberapa menit. Meneliti, menelaah, dan mencerna apa yang baru dia ucapkan beberapa saat lalu. Ah, kini kau sudah menganalisis dan menyimpulkan. Kepalamu lalu menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Nampaknya dia tidak suka dengan jawabanmu. Satu alisnya tertarik keatas. _Emerald_ mu kemudian menatapnya intens. Dia pasti menginginkan eksposisi. Kau menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam, bersiap memberi penjelasan. "Pengendalian aliran _chakra_ mu masih belum stabil. Tensi darahmu juga belum kembali normal. Dan—" Kau menghentikan ucapanmu yang masih mengambang.

"Dan, apa?" kata Sasuke yang masih mengharapkan jawaban lengkap darimu. Kau kembali menggigit bibir bawahmu, sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataanmu yang barusan sempat terhenti. Tapi kau sadar, dia butuh penjelasan. "Dan— untuk kau mendapat izin keluar dari _shinobi_ medis rumah sakit, kau harus mendapatkan izin keluar itu terlebih dahulu dari _hokage_."

Dia terdiam. Sepertinya dia mengerti dengan apa yang kau maksud. Ataukah, mungkin saja dia merasa tersinggung atas ucapanmu? "Maaf Sasuke- _kun_ , ini bukan intervensi. Maksudku, itu yang pejabat desa katakan padaku. Tapi jika—"

"Aku mengerti, Sakura," ujarnya menginterupsi ucapanmu. Kau merasa lega, tapi juga merasa tak enak. Dia lalu berekspresi dengan menampilkan senyum tipis padamu, seolah mengatakan jika dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Ano, uhmm... sebagai gantinya bagaimana jika malam ini, aku menemanimu disini?" ujar kau dengan nada ragu-ragu. Dia berseringai, kemudian berucap pelan "Kau harus banyak beristirahat, agar _chakra_ mu tetap terkontrol dengan baik. Jika disini, kau akan kelelahan."

Dia perhatian padamu, juga memikirkan kesehatanmu. Dia tidak ingin melihat kau kelelahan. Bukankah itu semua membuat hatimu membuncah bahagia?

.

.

 _ **4**_ _ **th**_ _ **day ;**_ _ **After he and Naruto fought in valley of the end**_

Pagi ini kau sudah bernegosiasi bersama Tsunade- _sama_ dan Kakashi- _sensei_ , mengenai izin pulang Sasuke untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit menuju apartemen pribadinya. Bersyukurlah dirimu, karena kedua gurumu itu satu konklusi bersamamu. Mereka juga memikirkan hal yang sama; _Sasuke membutuhkan udara bebas_. Jadi, _hokage_ kelima dan _sensei_ mu itu menyetujui gagasanmu. Dan akhirnya kalian mencapai konvensi yang mendatangkan kabar gembira.

Pasienmu hari ini, masih sebanyak hari kemarin. Tentu saja, karena perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat baru berakhir beberapa hari yang lalu. Jadi kau masih belum mempunyai waktu untuk menyampaikan kabar baik ini padanya. Tapi, itu tidak menjadikan penghalang bagimu, dalam menyembuhkan para pasien dengan _chakra_ penyembuhanmu. Kau tetap bekerja dengan giat dan penuh semangat. Kau senang jika _ninjutsu_ medismu dapat menolong banyak orang.

Lagi-lagi dikala senja menjelang, kau baru mempunyai waktu untuk berkunjung, datang menemuinya. Sasuke sedang duduk diatas ranjang, dengan kepala yang menyandar ke dinding. Matanya terpejam, tapi kau percaya dia dalam keadaan tersadar. "Ada kabar bahagia untukmu, Sasuke- _kun_." kau berujar penuh percaya diri.

Dia masih memejamkan matanya, dengan tempo tarikan nafas yang beraturan. Kau memandangnya penuh sabar. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, dan saat hitungan detik ketujuh, dia sudah membuka kelopak matanya. Atensi tatapannya adalah dirimu. _Onyx_ dan _rinnegan_ itu terfokus menatapmu.

 _Emerald_ mu berkedip beberapa kali, kau paham dengan arti tatapannya. "Kau sudah boleh pulang ke apartemenmu, hari ini, Sasuke- _kun_." Kau langsung menjelaskannya, tanpa dia meminta.

Sasuke bergeming, ia masih memandangmu intens. Saat kau akan kembali membuka mulutmu untuk berbicara, dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hn. Aku akan bersiap sekarang." Dia memberikan tanggapannya.

Tanganmu segera menggapainya, untuk membantunya turun dari ranjang. Namun dia mencegahmu, menahan pergerakan tanganmu. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, berdiri dengan tegak tanpa penyangga, Sakura."

Kau mengangguk paham. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, kau berdiri disampingnya. Kemudian kalian berjalan beriringan, menuju apartemen Sasuke. Hari sudah petang ketika langkah kaki kalian melenggang keluar rumah sakit. Jalanan desa sudah sedikit sepi. Dan cahaya matahari mulai kembali ketempat peraduannya. Kalian berjalan santai, tanpa ada sepatah katapun pembicaraan yang terucap dari mulut kau maupun dirinya.

Tapi kau tetap menikmati. Hingga tanpa disadari, kalian telah sampai menuju destinasi. Sasuke menatap ragu pintu apartemennya yang masih tertutup itu. Terlihat dia menghela nafasnya pelan. Kemudian tangannya meraih knop pintu, dan membukanya.

 _Onyx_ nya terlihat membulat, dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Dia terkesima, lalu menolehkan kepalanya menatapmu yang setia berdiri disisinya. "Kau yang melakukannya, Sakura?" tanyanya padamu.

Kau tersenyum kikuk, sambil menggaruk kulit kepalamu yang tidak gatal. "Tadi siang a-aku sedikit menggunakan tenagaku, untuk membuka paksa pintu ini, lalu membersihkan apartemen ini. Kemudian meminta bantuan Lee untuk memperbaiki kembali pintunya."

Dia tersenyum samar, lalu berjalan mendekati meja. Satu tangannya kemudian meraih sebuah figura foto lama _team 7,_ foto yang terakhir kali dia sentuh empat tahun yang lalu, sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan apartemennya keluar dari desa. Matanya terfokus menatap foto itu, "Kau tahu? Terakhir kali aku berada disini empat tahun yang lalu. Tepatnya, sebelum aku pergi meninggalkan desa, menuju tempat persembunyian Orochimaru. Kupikir jika suatu saat aku kembali kesini, apartemenku ini pasti akan sangat kotor dan berdebu, karena sudah bertahun-tahun di tinggalkan. Tapi kau mengubahnya hingga hanya kata bersih yang impresif di memori. Sekali lagi terimakasih, Sakura."

Rona kemerahan menghiasi pipimu, kau takjub mendengarnya berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu. "Tentu. Aku senang jika bisa membantumu Sasuke- _kun_." Dia meletakkan kembali foto tersebut diatas meja, lalu melirikmu, kemudian kembali menatap foto masa lalu _team 7_ itu "Tidak ada yang berubah. Kau masih Sakura yang dulu," gumamnya pelan, menyerupai bisikan. Ah, lagi-lagi kau dibuatnya terbuai kan?

.

.

 _ **5**_ _ **th**_ _ **day ;**_ _ **After he and Naruto fought in valley of the end**_

Kau adalah seorang ninja medis elite Konoha. Professionalisme adalah ideologi yang kau junjung tinggi ke angkasa. Kepentingan umum menjadi hal yang utama. Dan urusan pribadi kau tempatkan ke nomor dua.

Tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Pasien yang berdatangan dan dirawat dirumah sakit selalu membludak dalam setiap hari. Korban yang dihasilkan akibat perang dunia _shinobi_ selalu bertambah jumlah quantity. Bukan sedikit, tapi dalam kuantitatif yang tinggi. Membuat kau harus bekerja ekstra setiap hari. Waktu luang tak kau miliki. Terkecuali dimalam hari.

Birunya langit, telah terganti pekatnya malam. Meski malam ini bintang-bintang tak turut hadir menemani semesta, untung ada cahaya rembulan yang bersinar. Kau berjalan dengan langkah kaki tenang. Kakimu tahu betul, kemana kau harus melangkah. Tangan mungilmu menenteng sebuah kotak besi kecil. Kotak besi yang berisi obat-obatan dan peralatan medis tingkat pertama.

Kau menghembuskan nafas lega, ketika sudah berdiri didepan sebuah pintu. Perlahan tapi pasti, tanganmu mulai mengetuk pintu tersebut. Kau sedikit khawatir, kedatanganmu kemari malah akan mengganggunya. Perasaan cemas menjalari hati, menunggu pintu yang kan terbuka.

Ekspresi kaget tertera diwajah mu, kala pintu itu akhirnya terbuka. Dia— Uchiha Sasuke, berdiri dengan wajah yang memucat pasi. "Sasuke- _kun_ ," gumam kau pelan. Dia masih berdiri diambang pintu, kemudian _onyx_ nya menulusurimu mulai dari ujung kaki, dan akhirnya pandangan _onyx_ itu berhenti tepat di manik _emerald_ milikmu.

"Masuklah," sahutnya. Kemudian dia berbalik badan, kau segera mengikuti instruksinya tanpa ragu, setelah itu kau menutup pintu. Apartemen Sasuke terlihat sangat rapi dan bersih. Semua barang bertengger rapi pada tempatnya. Tidak ada sedikitpun kesan berantakan yang terasa. Dia memang orang yang selalu disiplin dalam segala hal.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, kau mengikuti. Kotak besi kecil yang tadi kau bawa, kau taruh ditepi. Spasi kosong yang cukup lebar terjadi. Dia berposisi diujung kanan sofa, sedang kau menduduki sisi kiri. Sepi. Lagi-lagi, nuansa canggung kembali menguasai. Tak ada yang bereksposisi. "Aku kesini, karena perban dilenganmu harus diganti setiap hari," ujar kau memulai.

Dia mengangguk mengerti. Kau menggeser posisi dudukmu untuk menghampiri. Hingga tak ada lagi spasi. Kau mulai membuka kotak besi kecil yang tadi kau jinjing. Lalu mengeluarkan isi yang terdapat dalam kotak besi. Ada gulungan perban, kassa, plester, betadine, alat tensi, dan benda-benda lainnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, jemari mungilmu menyentuh lengan Sasuke. Dengan sangat hati-hati, kau mengganti perban yang meliliti lengannya dengan gulungan perban yang baru. Setelah itu kau mulai memakai alat tensi, untuk mengecek tensi darahnya. "Hmm, tensi darahmu masih belum normal, badanmu juga demam Sasuke- _kun_. Kau harus banyak beristirahat."

"Kau juga," kata Sasuke menanggapimu dengan cepat. Kening lebarmu langsung mengkerut, matamu juga menyipit. "Kau juga kelelahan, Sakura. Aktivitas keseharianmu sangat padat, lalu kenapa kau malah datang kesini?"

Sejujurnya dirimu merasa jengkel, saat mendengarnya berkata _kenapa kau malah datang kesini?_ tapi kau memahami, Sasuke tak pandai bertutur kata. Mungkin sebenarnya Sasuke bermaksud mengkhawatirkanmu, namun karena dirinya orang yang kaku, begitulah yang terucap. Dan beruntunglah dia— Uchiha Sasuke, karena kau selalu mengerti dalam tiap kondisi.

"Bagiku... Kesehatan dan kesembuhan Sasuke- _kun_ saat ini, jauh lebih penting dari rasa lelah yang kurasa."

Sasuke terlihat menggelengkan kepala, pancaran _onyx_ nya memandang dalam ke wajahmu. Dan wajahnya serius berekspresi. " _Shinobi_ juga manusia. Kau butuh istirahat. Jika menyangkalnya, kau juga bisa sakit." volume suaranya pelan, namun intonasinya terdengar tegas.

Jauh dilubuk hatimu, meski sedikit, terselip rasa bahagia. Sasuke mengkhawatirkanmu, berarti dia peduli padamu. Tapi tetap saja, bagimu— kondisi fisik kesehatan Sasuke jauh lebih penting. Jadi, kau menjawabnya dengan berkata "Aku tahu. Tapi fisik Sasuke- _kun_ lebih membutuhkan perhatian. Untukku— kesembuhan Sasuke- _kun_ adalah yang utama."

Tanpa sadar, ada beberapa frasa dari perkataanmu, yang membuatnya sedikit tersindir. _Tapi fisik Sasuke-kun lebih membutuhkan perhatian_. Dirinya sedikit tersinggung kau mengatakan fisik, karena— bisa dikatakan fisiknya sekarang sudah tak sempurna. Namun Sasuke mencoba untuk mengerti, bahwa kau seperti itu, hanya karena mengkhawatirkan dirinya terlalu berlebihan. "Apa gunanya mendahulukan yang utama, jika kemudian kau jatuh sakit. Bukankah semuanya jadi percuma, Sakura?"

Kau meneguk saliva mu. Menyadari keimplisitan kebenaran dari rangkaian kata yang Sasuke ucap. "Aku tidak akan sakit. Setidaknya takkan jatuh sakit, selama aku masih memegang tanggung jawab untuk merawatmu hingga sembuh." kau berkata penuh percaya diri.

Lagi, Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar keras kepala," sahutnya sembari bangkit berdiri. Aktivitas melepas-memasang perban memang telah selesai sejak tadi. "Tunggulah," ujarnya sebelum ia berbelok pada sebuah ruang.

Tak lama, dia kembali dengan nampan ditangan. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, dia menaruh nampan itu dimeja yang ada dihadapanmu. Bola _emerald_ mu memandang apa yang tersaji diatas nampan. Segelas susu hangat yang masih mengepul asap, dan semangkuk irisan tomat yang sudah terpotong kecil-kecil. "Hanya ini, yang bisa tanganku buat," sahutnya memahami arti diam dirimu.

Kau, terlalu bingung harus bagaimana berekspresi. Terselip sedikit rasa senang, namun nestapa juga kau rasakan. Senang— karena perhatian yang Sasuke berikan, dan sedih— karena keadaan fisik Sasuke yang baru, aktivitasnya jadi terbatas. Mungkin karena ia belum terbiasa hidup dengan satu tangan. Kau terdiam dengan kepala yang tertunduk dan terus menatap apa yang tersaji diatas nampan, setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri, kau mendongak memandang dia yang masih berdiri. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku— izinkan aku untuk ada disisi Sasuke- _kun_. Tapi jika Sasuke- _kun_ keberatan, aku—"

"Kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau." Dia menginterupsi perkataanmu. Dan _onyx_ itu menatapmu dalam dengan pancaran teduh yang menenangkan. Kau tersenyum, lalu berdiri menghampiri. "Terimakasih, Sasuke- _kun_ ," ucapmu. Mungkin kau memang bodoh, karena seharusnya Sasuke yang berterimakasih padamu, bukan?

.

.

 _ **6**_ _ **th**_ _ **day ;**_ _ **After he and Naruto fought in valley of the end**_

Jangan tanya bagaimana semalam. Karena itu adalah pertama kalinya kau bermalam dirumah seorang lelaki. Bukan keinginanmu, bukan juga kemauan Sasuke, tapi situasi yang memaksa. Malam sudah terlanjur larut saat kau akan pulang. Tentu, tak ada sesuatu hal apapun yang kau takutkan. Kau mempunyai kekuatan monster, yang bisa menghajar musuh hingga terkapar. Jadi, tak ada sedikitpun rasa takut yang menguar.

Masalahnya adalah, Sasuke tak mengijinkan kau yang notabene seorang gadis— berjalan sendirian ditengah malam. Ia menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkanmu pulang, tapi kau bersikukuh tak mau. Karena kesehatan Sasuke masih belum stabil, tubuhnya masih lemah dan harus banyak beristirahat didalam rumah, apalagi angin malam tidak baik untuk dia yang sedang dalam proses penyembuhan. Kalian terus berdebat hingga akhirnya mencapai konvensi, kau akan dan harus bermalam diapartemennya— untuk tadi malam.

Tidak, jangan berpikir negatif. Karena tak ada kejadian apapun yang terjadi semalam. Usai menghabiskan segelas susu dan semangkuk irisan tomat buatan Sasuke, kau memusatkan _ninjutsu_ medis mu pada telapak tangan, lalu mengarahkannya pada bagian-bagian tubuh Sasuke yang membutuhkan pengobatan. Setelah itu, kau mengompres kening Sasuke karena demamnya semakin tinggi. Barulah kemudian, kau menuju kamar Sasuke untuk beristirahat, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri tidur disofa ruang tengah dengan balutan selimut hangat.

Kau tidur nyenyak semalam? jawabannya adalah tidak. Karena jantungmu terus memompa dengan getaran yang hebat, hingga membuatmu berdebar melonjak. Dengan jantung yang terus _dag-dig-dug_ cepat, mana bisa membuatmu tertidur nyenyak, kan?

Dan semuanya, tentu harus ada penyebabnya. Alasan kau berdebar hebat adalah— kau tidur dikamar Sasuke, lebih tepatnya diatas kasur Sasuke. Bau Sasuke menguar dimana-mana. Dari aroma ruang kamar, dari kasur dan bantal yang kau tiduri, sampai dari selimut yang membalut hangat tubuhmu, semuanya menebarkan aroma khas Sasuke yang merupakan candu bagimu.

Kau terbangun pagi ini, karena suara peralatan dapur yang saling beradu. Memang bunyinya tidak terlalu berisik, tapi cukup membuatmu terusik. Mengucek kedua mata dengan jari-jari kecil tanganmu, setelahnya kau melangkah menuju dapur. Kau tercengang diambang pintu dapur, melihat Sasuke yang tengah kepayahan. "Biarkan aku untuk membantu," sahut kau sambil melangkah menghampiri.

Sasuke terlihat sangat kesulitan untuk menggulung sebuah sushi. Itu karena dia hanya memiliki satu tangan sekarang, mantan _nuke-nin_ itu pasti belum terbiasa hidup dengan satu tangan seperti itu. Kondisi satu tangan membuatnya masih belum bisa untuk bergerak bebas beraktivitas. Tapi kau percaya, seiring waktu berjalan Sasuke akan mampu menjalani semua ini karena dia seorang lelaki yang tekun, dan seorang lelaki yang tak mengenal kata menyerah.

Tak ada rekasi atau protes dari Sasuke saat kau mengambil alih adonan sushi yang sudah menghampar rata diatas telenan. Mungkin Sasuke sadar diri, atau mungkin saja gengsi seorang Uchiha Sasuke telah mengalami penurunan drastis. Tapi kau tak perduli semua itu, yang kau perdulikan adalah— Sasuke. Membantu Sasuke untuk menjalani hidup dengan keterbatasan fisik yang dimiliki. Membantu menumbuhkan kembali rasa semangat Sasuke untuk meniti kehidupan.

Setelah menggulung sushi isi salmon dan tomat itu, kau memotongnya menjadi beberapa bagian kecil. Sasuke berjalan menuju rak dan membawa dua buah piring. Lalu, menaruhnya diatas meja tempat kau memotong sushi. Kau meletakkan semua sushi itu hanya pada satu piring. Kemudian kau meliriknya, karena mendengar dia beresonansi.

Kau terkekeh geli, melihat ekespresi yang terpampang diraut wajah Sasuke. Kau tahu mengapa Sasuke berekspresi begitu. Kau menebak— Sasuke pasti berpikir bahwa kau akan langsung pergi tanpa sarapan pagi karena menaruh semua sushi itu hanya di satu piring, makanya dia masam berekspresi. Padahal bukan itu sebenarnya yang kau maksud. Kau sengaja menaruh sushi itu hanya disatu piring, supaya menghemat peralatan cucian kotor yang harus di bersihkan. "Apa kau keberatan jika kita sarapan bersama dalam satu piring?" pertanyaan itu meluncur manis melalui bibir merah mungilmu.

Ekpresi aneh tertera beberapa detik diwajah Sasuke. Kemudian lelaki itu sedikit menyeringai dengan kedua pundak yang ia angkat keatas. "Ayo," ujarnya pelan, sembari membawa dua gelas ocha yang di taruhnya diatas nampan.

Sasuke sudah berjalan lebih dulu menuju sofa diruang tengah. Dan kau, kau menggigit bagian dalam bibirmu. Suhu tubuhmu tiba-tiba saja memanas. Pipimu juga memerah semerah buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Lagi, jantungmu kembali berdetak melonjak dengan sangat cepat. Kau tahu betul mengapa dirimu tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini. Sarapan pagi hanya berdua Sasuke— dalam satu piring yang sama, itulah penyebabnya. Kau tersipu malu, Eh?

.

.

 _ **7**_ _ **th**_ _ **day ;**_ _ **After he and Naruto fought in valley of the end**_

Kau tersenyum saat menatap kilau matahari pagi yang masih muncul mengintip. Ini adalah hari bebasmu, hari liburmu. Setelah sekian lama, baru hari ini lagi kau mendapatkan hari libur. Tentu kau tak ingin menyia-nyiakannya dengan hanya mengurung dirimu dikamar, bukan? Kau tahu kemana destinasi menenangkan untuk menghabiskan hari liburmu. Jadi, kau berjalan dengan langkah kaki pasti.

Tangan kiri dan kananmu menenteng sebuah jinjingan. Tangan kanan membawa kotak obat, dan tangan kiri membawa bekal makanan untuk sarapan. Akhirnya langkahmu sampai didepan sebuah pintu apartemen, apartemen Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke membukakan pintunya, kau segera masuk kedalam apartemen.

Lelaki dengan gradasi warna mata kiri dan kanan yang berbeda itu terlihat baru saja selesai mandi. Terbukti dengan rambutnya yang masih basah. Aroma khas sabun ditubuhnya juga wangi menguar. Dia terlihat sangat segar dan menawan. Kau bertanya dalam hati, _'Bagaimana cara Sasuke mandi dengan satu tangan?_ ' Penasaran pun terbesit, namun kau tahu pertanyaan tersebut terlalu pribadi. "Kau baru saja selesai mandi, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanyamu berbasa-basi.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala, kemudian dia duduk disofa. Kau mengikuti. Menyadari implisit kunjunganmu yang sedikit aneh, dia menolehkan kepala kearah mu. "Kau tidak pergi kerumah sakit, hari ini?" tanyanya tenang. Dia sadar, kau tak pernah datang berkunjung diwaktu pagi. Kau selalu mengunjunginya dikala senja. Jadi dia merasa penasaran, mengapa kau datang sepagi ini.

"Ini adalah hari liburku." Kau menjawab sambil balas menatapnya. "Saatnya mengganti perban lengan kirimu, Sasuke- _kun_ ," ujar kau kembali berucap. Sasuke menganggukkan kepala, lalu beralih posisi duduk mendekatimu. Usai memasang balutan perban baru dilengan Sasuke, kau segera memusatkan _chakra_ penyembuhan ditelapak tanganmu, lalu mengarahkannya pada lengan tak sempurna Sasuke.

"Apa kau juga merawat Naruto seperti ini?" pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Iris _emerald_ mu seketika membulat, kau menggigit bibir bawahmu. Pertanyaan itu sedikit mengacaukan konsentrasi. Kau kembali memfokuskan pikiran, dengan mengacuhkan tanya dari Sasuke.

Setelah selesai mengalirkan _chakra_ penyembuhan, kau memberanikan diri menatapnya, tepat dimata. Kau sangat ingat, pertanyaan apa yang Sasuke utarakan. Dia bertanya, apa kau merawat Naruto seperti kau merawatnya? Dan— haruskah kau menjelaskan jawabannya dengan jujur dan detail? _Onyx_ Sasuke masih memandangmu intens. Kau menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam, "Ya. Hanya saja, ada sedikit perbedaan."

Jawaban itu terlalu singkat dan pendek. Sasuke tampak tak puas. Jadi, matanya masih terus menatapmu. Kau tersenyum padanya, untuk mencairkan suasana. "Uhmm. Aku pernah datang satu kali mengecek kondisi Naruto ke rumahnya. Karena selebihnya, Naruto sendiri yang selalu datang berobat ke rumah sakit. Tapi Naruto tidak datang kesana sendirian, ada Hinata, Iruka- _sensei_ , dan teman-teman lainnya yang selalu menemani."

Sasuke mengalihkan atensinya. Dia menatap lurus kedepan. Lagi, kau juga mengikuti. Nuansa kaku kembali menyelimuti. Cukup lama. Kalian terdiam dalam imajinasi. Hingga akhirnya terdengar, Sasuke yang bersuara lagi. "Lalu, mengapa kau tak melakukan hal serupa itu padaku?"

Kau menghela nafas pelan, masih dengan memandang lurus kedepan. ' _Karena kau spesial._ ' ingin sekali kau menjawab seperti itu, namun kata-kata itu kau urungkan. Kau bukan anak-anak lagi. Seorang gadis dewasa tak mungkin menjawab kekanakan seperti itu. "Karena situasinya berbeda. Kau dan Naruto— tubuh kalian masih lemah. Pengendalian _chakra_ kalian juga belum stabil. Ada Hinata, Iruka- _sensei_ , dan teman-teman lainnya yang selalu menemani Naruto datang berobat ke rumah sakit. Sedangkan kau—" kau berhenti, menggantung kata yang belum terlengkapi.

Sebelum hening kembali menguasai, kau melanjutkan kata yang sudah terselang jeda beberapa detik. "Jadi, aku yang akan datang kemari setiap hari. Sampai tubuhmu sembuh total." Sasuke bergeming, lalu kembali menolehkan kepalanya menghadap mu. "Kau sibuk, Sakura. Aktivitas harianmu selalu padat, kan?"

Kau tersenyum mendengarnya, kemudian balik menatapnya. "Kesembuhan Sasuke- _kun_ yang utama. Jadi sesibuk apapun, akan selalu ada waktu untuk merawat Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, "Kau bisa kelelahan, jika setiap pulang dari rumah sakit harus datang kesini." tampaknya dia mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda jika dia mengkhawatirkan mu.

"Tak masalah. Aku bisa menginap disini untuk menghemat tenaga, bukan?" sahutmu cepat. Menyadari ada frasa yang seharusnya tak terucap, kau segera membekap mulutmu dengan kedua tangan. _Emerald_ mu membulat, dan kedua pipi mu juga bersemu merah. _Aku bisa menginap disini untuk menghemat tenaga, bukan?_ Bagaimana bisa kau mengucapkan itu? Kau benar-benar merasa malu. Bagaimana bisa kata itu terucap?

Dia berseringai. "Kedengarannya lebih baik," ujarnya seraya bangkit berdiri. Kau mengerjapkan kedua bola mata berkali-kali. Sesaat sebelum dia berdiri, kau sempat melihat sedikit rona merah dikedua pipi Sasuke. Apa kau berhalusinasi? Atau memang itu yang terjadi? _Sasuke blushing?_ Apapun itu, yang pasti kini hatimu berdebar dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Seperti mendapat _heart attack_ , kah? Hanya kau yang tahu apa jawabannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan hari-hari selanjutnya adalah tentang aktivitas keseharianmu yang sangat padat. Korban akibat perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat yang membutuhkan pertolongan intensif masih sangat banyak. Sebagai ninja medis elite Konoha, keahlian penyembuhanmu sangat dibutuhkan oleh desa. Tapi sesibuk dan sepadat apapun aktivitasmu, akan selalu ada waktu untuk Sasuke. Bukan selalu ada, namun kau selalu meluangkan waktu istirahatmu untuk merawatnya. Hingga akhirnya waktu intens untuk merawat Sasuke selalu ada.

Jika kau datang ke apartemennya dikala senja baru saja tiba, kau tak perlu bermalam dirumahnya. Karena proses rangkaian pengobatan untuk Sasuke akan selesai sebelum jam 8 malam. Jadi, kau bisa mendapatkan izin pulang dari Sasuke. Tapi jika kau datang dipenghujung petang, atau disaat mentari telah tenggelam, kau harus bermalam di apartemennya. Karena proses pengobatan itu baru akan selesai setelah jam 10 malam lebih. Entah siapa yang memulai atau membuat peraturan ini. Faktanya kini, bermalam di apartemennya adalah wajib jika waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 8.15 malam lebih.

Tanpa disadari, kedekatan kalian kembali terjalin. Relasi dekat yang dulu pernah terjadi, sekarang terulang lagi. Sasuke yang dulu dingin dan tak berperasaan, kini telah berubah menjadi lebih perhatian. Dia menjadi orang yang lebih peka dan perdulian. Apalagi kepadamu, dia sering menunjukkan secara eksplisit rasa khawatir dan perhatian yang dirasanya, walau sebenarnya tidak disengaja.

Saat kesehatan Sasuke mulai kembali pulih, kau mengurangi jadwal berkunjungmu ke apartemennya. Bukan karena kau tidak peduli lagi, hanya saja kau tahu diri. Kau seorang gadis yang mulai menginjak dewasa. Tentu seorang gadis harus pandai menjaga diri. Memang, tak pernah terjadi hal apapun yang diluar batas selama kau beberapa kali lebih bermalam di apartemennya. Interaksi yang tiap kali terjadi hanya interaksi antara _dokter-dan-pasiennya_ , dan interaksi pertemanan, tidak ada yang lebih. Kau seperti ini, karena ingin menjaga citra dirimu dan juga Sasuke dari tudingan miring yang tidak diinginkan. Kau sangat tahu, seorang gadis bermalam di apartemen seorang lelaki itu tidak baik. Kau juga tidak menginginkan hal itu, tapi keadaanlah yang memaksa. Jadi saat situasi mulai kembali normal, kau membatasi diri.

Tidak banyak orang yang tahu tentang kau yang suka bermalam di apartemen Sasuke— saat sudah terlanjur larut malam untuk pulang. Namun tetap saja selalu ada gosip dari segelintir orang yang melihat kau keluar dari apartemen Sasuke ketika pagi masih terlalu dini, atau melihat kau datang berkunjung dikala matahari sudah sangat terbenam. Gosip-gosip itu bahkan menyebar sampai ketempat kau bekerja— rumah sakit Konoha. Jadi, kau membatasi diri bertemu Sasuke agar gosip itu tidak melebar semakin panjang.

Kau segera memberitahu Sasuke, saat Tsunade berencana membuat tangan palsu untuk Naruto dan juga Sasuke. Pembuatan tangan palsu itu sendiri membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama, katanya hingga berbulan-bulan karena dibentuk langsung dari sel Senju Hashirama. Dia terlihat biasa saja, saat kau menyampaikan kabar gembira itu. Mungkin karena sekarang Sasuke sudah beradaptasi dengan baik, dengan keadaan dirinya dalam menjalani hidup dengan bertumpu hanya pada satu tangan. Jangan lupakan bahwa kau salah satu orang yang berjasa dibalik itu. Setiap kali kau terpaksa bermalam di apartemennya, kau selalu memberinya semangat dan tips-tips bagaimana cara menjalani hidup dengan kondisi satu tangan agar bisa efektif dalam beraktivitas. Kau sendiri mendapatkan tips tersebut dari buku yang kau baca di perpustakaan— tempat dulu kau belajar _ninjutsu_ medis bersama Tsunade. Buku di perpustakaan tersebut memang sangat lengkap, jadi menambah wawasan yang kau dapat.

Dari _genin_ dulu, Sasuke memang orang yang rajin belajar dan tekun berlatih. Tak pernah terlintas kata malas dibenaknya barang sedikit. Jadi, dia belajar penuh antusias, saat kau mengajarinya tips seputar beraktivitas efektif meski hanya memiliki satu tangan. Jangan lupakan juga otak jenius Uchiha nya. Jadi, dia bisa belajar dan mengerti dengan sangat cepat.

Meski awalnya Sasuke mengalami banyak kesulitan dengan satu tangannya, tapi dia bisa mengatasinya dengan cepat juga. Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya, hanya dalam dua bulan dia sudah bisa terbiasa menjalani hidup dengan kondisinya kini. Meski masih ada juga beberapa hal yang hingga kini masih sulit ia kerjakan sendiri, tapi itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi. Karena mayoritasnya sudah dapat dia kuasai.

Ketika _team 7_ berkumpul bersama, relasi antara kau dan Sasuke seringkali menjadi bahan candaan Naruto dan Kakashi. Muka mu selalu merona merah, sedang Sasuke biasa saja. Tapi tak pernah ada satupun diantara kalian berdua yang menyangkal, jika Naruto dan Kakashi mengatakan kalian berdua berpacaran. Dalam hati kau melonjak senang, malah berharap hal tersebut bisa menjadi sungguhan. Tapi kau menahan diri bertindak berlebihan, karena kau tak ingin terlihat kekanakan.

Sasuke yang dulu, bukanlah yang sekarang. Karena Sasuke yang sekarang telah mengalami banyak perubahan signifikan positif dari kepribadiannya yang dulu. Meski sikap dingin dan irit bicaranya masih tetap melekat, tapi dia sudah mampu mengendalikan diri dan emosi dengan lebih baik. Namun bukan Sasuke saja, karena kau juga mengalami perubahan. Kau tidak lagi bertingkah kekanakan seperti dulu saat dihadapan Sasuke. Kau telah menjelma menjadi seorang gadis dewasa yang pandai mengontrol diri. Sifat peduli sosial mu juga semakin tinggi. Kau selalu menampilkan ekspresi ceria setiap hari. Kau tidak suka mengumbar kesedihan yang kau rasa, karena kau lebih suka memendamnya sendirian didalam hati. Keceriaan mu membawa aura positif pada orang-orang di sekelilingmu.

Jika kau dan Sasuke sedang berjalan berdua dijalanan desa, berbagai macam tanggapan orang selalu bermunculan. Para gadis remaja masih ada saja yang terpesona melihat wajah tampan Sasuke, kau sering mendengar mereka berkata _'Perempuan yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya sangat beruntung.'_ Sama sekali tak masalah ketika kau mendengar mereka berkata begitu. Yang membuat kau sebal adalah saat mereka berkata _'Perempuan itu, sama sekali tidak cocok berjalan berdampingan bersama Uchiha Sasuke yang terlalu tampan.'_ Tapi kau tidak pernah lepas kendali. Kau biasa saja menanggapi ocehan semacam itu. Dan Sasuke— dia selalu mempercepat langkah kaki ketika mendengar mereka berkata begitu.

Lain halnya dengan tanggapan para pemuda desa, saat kau dan Sasuke tengah berjalan berdua berdampingan. Kau sering terkekeh geli didalam hati ketika mendengar mereka berbicara, _'Lelaki yang sedang berjalan disamping ninja medis itu sungguh beruntung.'_ Dan yang membuat kau kesal adalah saat mereka berucap _'Sasuke si ninja kriminal sangat tidak pantas berjalan berdampingan bersama gadis secantik Sakura.'_ Kau kadang kepayahan menahan emosi, tapi bersyukurlah karena kau masih sanggup menahan diri.

Dan diatas itu semua, perkataan yang paling benci kau dengar adalah saat ada seseorang berkata _'Dia adalah mantan ninja buronan desa, tubuhnya juga sekarang sudah cacat. Lelaki semacam itu terlalu nista untuk ninja medis sesempurna Haruno Sakura. Mengapa dia tetap dibiarkan tinggal didesa? Seharusnya dia dihukum mati.'_ Sungguh! Perkataan semacam itu terlalu menyakitkan. Ingin rasanya kau berteriak dan memaki-maki, tapi kau tahu lepas kendali itu tidak baik. Jadi, bila ada seseorang yang berbicara begitu, yang kau lakukan adalah— menyentuh jemari tangan Sasuke, lalu menggenggamnya erat. Kemudian kau akan berkata _'Jangan dengarkan apa yang orang lain katakan. Aku, Naruto, dan Kakashi-sensei, kami semua akan selalu mendukungmu.'_ Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepala, tapi kau bisa merasakan tangannya yang kau genggam bergetar dan berdenyut cepat.

Kau merasa sakit setiap kali hal itu terjadi. Tapi kau tidak pernah menunjukkan emosi secara eksplisit. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Jauh dilubuk hatinya— pasti terbesit rasa sakit dan emosi, tapi dia menahan diri agar tidak lepas kendali, karena dia juga sadar diri. Begitulah, Sasuke yang dulu arogan sekarang benar-benar telah berubah.

Pernah suatu hari, saat kau sedang berdua bersama Sasuke, dia berkata _'Sepertinya—penggemar mu banyak, Sakura?'_ Kau tersenyum menanggapi, kemudian menjawabnya _'Biasa saja.'_ Dia diam tanpa reaksi dalam beberapa menit, tapi selanjutnya dia bertanya lagi _'Mengapa kau lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersamaku, dibanding dengan teman yang lain?_ ' Mendengarnya bertanya begitu, membuatmu bertanya-tanya dalam hati, _'Apa Sasuke terlalu naif, atau dia memang tidak mengerti?'_ Tapi kau selalu sabar untuk menanggapi. _'Karena— aku selalu merasa nyaman bila didekat Sasuke-kun,'_ ujar kau menjawabnya. Sasuke hanya diam, tapi senyum tipis terpatri dibibirnya.

Bersama hari berganti, ikatan pertemanan diantara kalian terjalin semakin dalam. Dan tanpa disadari, kau menginginkan relasi lebih. Kesepian yang dulu selalu datang dihari liburmu— kini sudah tak terasa lagi. Hampa— juga hampir tak pernah lagi menghampiri. Semua berkat Sasuke. Selama ada Sasuke— kau tidak pernah lagi merasakan pedihnya hampa dan lukanya sepi. Keberadaannya disisi mu sangat melengkapi.

Bukan hanya kau dan Sasuke saja, tapi kawan-kawan kau yang lainnya juga mengalami hal serupa. Hubungan pertemanan Naruto dan Hinata terikat semakin dekat. Begitu pula dengan relasi Ino-Sai, Lee-tenten, dan teman yang lainnya. Pada suatu waktu, kau pernah berkata padanya _'Lihatlah Sasuke-kun, Hubungan Ino dan Sai, juga Naruto dan Hinata, semakin hari terlihat semakin akrab saja, bukan?'_ Mungkin saat itu kau benar-benar tidak menyadari bahwa relevansi diantara kalian juga tumbuh semakin dalam, semakin erat, dan semakin dekat.

Tanpa terasa satu tahun hampir berlalu pasca perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat dulu berlangsung. Karena ikatan pertemanan kau dan Sasuke yang terjalin terlalu erat, kau sampai naïf saat Sasuke menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan segera pergi meninggalkan desa— untuk melakukan perjalanan penebusan dosa. Untunglah Sasuke tidak pergi dari desa secara mendadak. Tujuh hari sebelum dia meninggalkan desa, dia memberitahu mu terlebih dahulu mengenai rencananya tersebut. Kau hanya diam saat mendengar rencananya itu, karena lidahmu terasa sangat kelu untuk berbicara. Anggukan kepala adalah respon kau berikan.

Tepat satu hari sebelum kepergian Sasuke melakukan perjalanan penebusan dosanya, kau bermalam di apartemennya. Kalian mengobrol hingga larut malam. Sebuah luka lama yang sudah sembuh dan tertutup rapat— seperti kembali menganga. Mati-matian kau menahan airmata agar tidak mengalir keluar. Dalam hati, kau tidak rela Sasuke harus kembali pergi meninggalkan desa. Tapi kau mencoba mengerti bahwa kepergian Sasuke kali ini dengan tujuan yang baik dan berbeda.

Dan hari dimana Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkan desa— untuk melakukan perjalanan penebusan dosa pun datang juga. Kau dan Kakashi mengantar kepergiannya sampai gerbang utama desa. Detik-detik menyakitkan yang ingin kau hindari pun tiba. Kau masih merasa tidak rela. Jadi, kau beralibi bahwa tangan palsu buatan Tsunade yang menggunakan bantuan sel Hashirama untuk Sasuke sedang dalam proses untuk selesai. Tujuan sebenarnya adalah untuk mencegah Sasuke pergi keluar dari desa. Atau paling tidak, untuk menahan sementara waktu agar kau mempunyai lebih banyak waktu lagi untuk bisa berdua dengannya.

Namun tekad Sasuke sudah bulat. Ia ingin melihat dan menyaksikannya sendiri seperti apa dunia ini sebenarnya. Merasa sudah buntu dan tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara mencegah Sasuke agar tidak jadi pergi, akhirnya kau mengucapkan kata yang selama tujuh hari terakhir itu kau tahan dalam-dalam didalam hati. Kau menawarkan diri untuk ikut. Kau mengucapkan kata tersebut dengan wajah yang sedikit takut, dan kepala yang setengah tertunduk.

Namun Sasuke malah menjawab jika ini adalah perjalanan penebusan dosanya, dan kau sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua dosanya itu. Kau merasa benar-benar sedih saat dia berkata _'Tidak ada hubungannya.'_

Dan lagi, sesuatu diluar imajinasi mu kembali terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menjentikkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya dikening mu. Dan kemudian Sasuke berkata _'Aku akan menemui lagi.'_ Juga tak lupa Sasuke kembali mengucapkan kata ' _Terimakasih_.'

Pipimu langsung bersemu merah merona, dan sesuatu didalam dadamu kembali melonjak dan berdegup dengan sangat cepat. Dan detik itu juga kau langsung memahami, bahwa relevansi tidak biasa ternyata telah terjadi diantara kau dan Sasuke selama satu tahun belakangan ini. Saat itu kau juga jadi menyadari, bahwa selama ini ternyata Sasuke juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapmu. Perasaan yang selama ini kau pikir— hanya kau sendiri yang merasakannya. Perasaan yang selama ini kau pikir— dia tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan sama semacam ini kepada kau. Perasaan yang selama ini— telah kau pendam agar tidak terlalu eksplisit dihadapan Sasuke dan semua orang. Perasaan itu adalah cinta. CINTA. CINTA. CINTA. Dan CINTA.

Kau menatap punggung Sasuke yang mulai berjalan menjauh pergi meninggalkan desa, untuk melakukan perjalanan penebusan dosa. Kau yakin, tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan dari kepergian Sasuke dari desa kali ini. Semuanya akan tetap berjalan baik-baik saja. Jadi tidak ada airmata, hanya hadir sebuah senyuman yang terpatri manis dibibir indahmu. Sambil menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin terkikis menjauh dan mengecil itu, kau berkata didalam hati, 'Cepat pulang! Aku akan menunggu kau kembali, Sasuke- _kun_.'

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

A/N : Ini— 6570 words. Rasanya campur aduk ketika aku nulis ini. Seperti ada sesuatu dalam hati yang ikut bergejolak. Mungkin karena aku mengambil plotnya dari chapter 699 (chapter pertama, dimana SasuSaku akhirnya ...…...) Ini imajinasi missing scene ku. Sorry untuk adegan-adegan pendek di cerita yang 1st day - 7th day nyaaa. Karena aku memang cuma mau menceritakannya secara singkat aja. Okeee deh. Semoga kalian semua suka yaaa :D

Terimakasih sudah baca, dan jangan lupa minna

R

E

V

I

E

W

?

;)

-Uchihaamelia-


End file.
